To the End
by ohmoony
Summary: They were twins until the very end. It's just sad that their end came so soon. A Fred/George oneshot from the eyes of their mother, Molly.


Prologue

I remember the day you and your brother were born like it was yesterday, Fred. I imagine every mother does, but it certainly makes the memory more vivid if one of their kids dies. You try to hold on to that very _first_ memory you have of your little boy entering life, so maybe, _just maybe_, the memory of them leaving it isn't so bad.

...Of course, it's still just as bad, dear.

When I first learned I was having twins, I was _so_ happy (I wouldn't trade you two for the world). You were the light in a time of darkness. You put a smile on my face when nothing else could. We were in the middle of a war, and _somehow_ you never failed to make me laugh.

i.

Your first birthday party came in the middle of the worst part of the war. You and George had no idea how worried everyone was (of course you didn't). You were your normal happy selves. You smashed your face into your birthday cake, and laughed the _cutest_ little laugh. Your brother didn't want to be left out, so he too shoved his face into his food.

In true Gred and Forge fashion, you both proceeded to pick up the cake you had just smashed (in perfect sync, as though you had planned it, but _how could you have, you were only one_). Now, Fred dear, listen carefully to what I am about to tell you. _You threw the cake at everyone that came to your little party. _Yes, you did. Don't look at me like that. No, _of course_ I wouldn't lie to you, love.

At first everyone was _shocked_. But then we started laughing. _In the middle of a war. _That was the first time I had heard laughter in quite some time. It was lovely to see smiling faces, so thank you, Fred.

ii.

You pushed your brother down the stairs. Terrible two's indeed. I'm not really sure what was going through your mind (you two always got along _wonderfully_). Perhaps he had stolen your favorite toy, or... or something. What do little boys get angry at?

Oh, sure, you apologized. That doesn't _really_ change the fact that you did it. You still pushed George down the stairs, Fred. Whether you're _sorry_ or not is irrelevant.

...Alright, it was adorable how you apologized. And I couldn't hold that against you if I wanted to. You really were twins until the very end, weren't you? You held his hand while he cried. You made faces at him. You told him, "No. No cry."

And just like that: he stopped.

iii.

Your father insisted on those stupid toy brooms of yours. Both of your faces _lit up_ when you found out we were considering them. So how could I say no after that?

We went to Diagon Alley that same day. I cave too much, don't I? Eh, Fred, don't answer that. I don't want to know.

You and George are lucky those brooms only fly a few feet in the air. The number of times you fell off them... well, let's just say I had a number of near heart attacks in the years to follow.

iv.

It was nearing Ginny's first birthday. You and George absolutely adored her (all the boys did, really). But you were the only two of my five other children to make her a card. You got together and handmade this beautiful piece of art. When you showed it to her, she just smiled at you. She reached out her tiny hands and grabbed the card.

She still has it on her dresser.

v.

Did you really have to, Fred? What did you accomplish by turning Ron's teddy bear into a spider? I understand that he broke your toy broomstick (he apologized, you know), but you sparked arachnophobia in his poor mind.

George just watched it happen, and then laughed. He _laughed_ while Ron sat there and cried, holding a giant spider in his arms.

vi.

At the age of six, you two began your experimenting. Merlin, you scared me. We heard this explosion coming from above us, and then a muffled, "We're okay!" Your dad ran up the stairs (with me following closely behind) to see paint _covering_ the walls of the room you were standing in. It was probably not purely coincidental that you were standing in Percy's room, was it? You planned that, didn't you?

You got what was coming to you, at any rate. I made you and George clean up Percy's room _by yourselves_.

Ah, the joys of parenting.

vii.

I thought it couldn't get any worse when you turned Ron's bear into a spider. I was wrong, of course.

An Unbreakable Vow. You almost succeeded, too. That's what infuriates me most. You could have _killed_ him, you know that, don't you? You could have _murdered_ Ron. He wasn't old enough to understand the consequences of taking the Unbreakable Vow (but by the age of seven, you and George were _well_ educated on the effects).

Luckily Arthur got there in time (where would we be if he hadn't?).

viii.

You two were such hyper little eight year olds. You certainly gave me a few grey hairs. Your father and I never did get a break from you two during that year. You'd run up and down the stairs at all hours of the night (did you never sleep?). You'd play wizard's chess, screaming at one another about the rules and whether or not you were cheating. You'd be outside during every daylight hour, playing Quidditch on the new brooms we had bought for you (it never did matter to you if it was raining, sunny, storming, or snowing). And if you were outside, I had to be too (to make sure you didn't kill yourselves with those brooms. They weren't charmed to go only a few feet off the ground like the ones you had when you were younger.).

ix.

By nine, you both were getting sick of watching your older brothers go off to school. You followed them onto the train when we went to see them off. You sat by Bill and Charlie, and it took them a while to notice something wasn't quite right. As soon as they did, they could be seen running down the train, each pulling one of you along. They almost didn't make it to the stairs in time. The train had started moving slowly along by the time they shoved you off the train.

You two were such a handful, I hope you realize that.

x.

Most of your efforts went to convincing Ginny that she'd be fine without you two there. All she'd have was Ron (all her big brothers were leaving her. She was devastated for quite some time), and she was insistent that he just wasn't enough for her. Who would make her laugh when she was upset? Who would hug her when she hurt herself? Who would make her feel like she was fabulous (like a princess)? Who, who, _who? _

xi.

The day had arrived. You had _finally_ received your Hogwarts letters. You two were so happy. _You were going to Hogwarts._ The waiting was over.

Epilogue

Sometimes you have to learn to let go and move on. I will never forget you Fred, but I hope I'm on the road to recovery. Life goes on, and somehow you have to learn to live again.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count (without AN): 1250**

**Written for:  
>Dauntless Competition (Stage One- Round Two- family or friendship fic)<br>****Fantastic Beasts Challenge (Imp: write about Peeves, Fred, or George)  
><strong>**Cinema Competition (The Lovely Bones: write about death, or alternatively, moving on)  
><strong>**Monthly Oneshot Competition (93. brothers)  
><strong>**The If You Dare Challenge (78. to the end)  
><strong>**The Off the Block Competition (Breaststroke- easy- write about a set of twins)  
><strong>**Weasleys, Weasleys, and more Weasleys Challenge  
><strong>**Star Light, Star Bright Challenge (Red Giant- write about the Weasley family)  
><strong>**One Million Added Words Competition  
><strong>**Represent That Character! Challenge  
><strong>**As Strong As We Are United Competition (for team one! :D)**


End file.
